My Endless Forever
by My Host
Summary: Somehow, I couldn't get him out of my head. He is Tate Langdon the love of my life that I just yelled to go away right here in this room, my room, his room. Set 5 years after Violet sent Tate away. Sorry, my summary sucks. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Violet's POV**

Here I'm, in the murder house, five years had passed since I made the biggest shit of my life. Somehow, I couldn't get him out of my head. He is Tate Langdon the love of my life that I just yelled to go away right here in this room, my room, his room.

I try to avoid looking at him, he no longer cares to become invisible to my eyes, and I surely don't have the strength to send him away again.

The pain of seeing him every day was getting worse, so I made a decision, I locked myself in my room two weeks ago and nobody would take me out of it.

But that doesn't help, he is in every corner of my mind, in every thought. And I really want him back, I'll have him back. But no! Not now. He has to pay for what he did, he hurt people, he hurt me. Maybe not my body, but my feelings.

And this makes me angry because he is the same guy who told me '' if you love someone you should never hurt them, never''.

But nothing really matters anymore, I'm trapped in this hell with him and there is nothing that I can do.

So all I can do for now is to listen some music in my room. It was definitely a great idea to have hidden my ipod when the bankers came to remove some things to sell.

So I sat in my bed and listened music for what feels like hours and then I fell asleep.

**Tate's POV**

She doesn't want me anymore. She doesn't even look at me when I pass. I thought that if I made me visible again, she would forgive me and run into my arms again. What a foolish fantasy.

I don't know what I can do anymore, I talked to everyone that I murdered and hurt. I talked with them for hours maybe. Some of them forgave me, some of them didn't, but at least they all understand and somehow were happy that I was sorry for everything I did.

But I am hurt, a part of me is dying, I'm incomplete. I miss Violet, her scent, her touch, the way that she looked at me, like if I'm the only thing that mattered in the whole world. But everything is gone, and it's all my fault. I'm so stupid. How could I lose the only thing that matter to me?

How could I hurt her if I said her that I wouldn't let anybody hurt her?

I felt the tears running down my face. No, I couldn't start to cry again.

''Thinking about your little freaky girl again?'' I heard Hayden's voice coming from somewhere in the basement.

''Don't call her freaky'' I answered with a mixture of hate and disgust.

''Oh yeah, she is freaky.'' She said as she approached. '' What person with a sane mind would say you to go away? What a waste.'' She started to run her fingers in my hair and I was starting to get angry. ''You know. You can have something better.''

''And what is better Hayden? You? Please, don't make me laugh.'' Her face started to show that she was hurt by this comment and I really don't care. '' I already said you. I will wait her. I'm in love. And I don't wanna play your sick games. So, quit''

''Oh, the difficult boy. I will wait you. Someday you'll end giving up. Forever is a long time, you know. Until then, I'll play with Travis, he is more funny.'' And with that she left the basement. And let me there to suffer alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Violet's POV**

I suddenly woke up with the sound of the storm outside. My iPod had stopped playing so probably my mom had turned it off or the playlist had just ended. I don't know and it doesn't matter.

I stood up and walked towards my desk. I took a sheet of paper and started looking for a pen. This had become a routine, I would wake up from a dream that I was with Tate and then I would write exactly as it had been. It was a masochistic act but I liked it.

I searched in the top drawer, nothing. So I opened the second and began to search for a pen among with all that stuff. Beneath a notebook was a small box.

I looked at the little box, took it and opened it. I knew what was inside, there was the razor that I used the last time I cut myself, and that I had kept inside this box when I promised Tate that I would never do that again. Great memories. Everything bullshit.

I looked at the razor and suddenly I knew what to do. I walked to the door, still holding the razor in my hand. I slowly opened the door and looked to see if there was anybody around. So I went out and slowly walked toward the bathroom. When I touched the doorknob I heard a voice behind me.

''Violet'' It was my mom, dammit, not now. '' So, you finally left your room.''

I hid the razor under my sleeve and turned around. I needed to think of an excuse, and quickly.

''Yeah, mom. I really need a bath. It relaxes me'' Okay, this was a great excuse.

''Okay, but please don't take too long. You know that we cannot use much water. Otherwise the water company will claim that something is wrong.''

''Of course mom, I know that. I will be as fast as I can.''

''Okay sweetie, good bath'' With that she turned around and went away.

I quickly entered in the bathroom and locked the door. I turned on the shower and let the water fall. I wasn't interested in the shower, it was just an excuse. So I walked to the sink, grabbed the razor, lifted my sleeve and pressed the razor on my wrist. I haven't applied enough pressure to cut, not yet. It was as if something stopped me.

''Hey freaky freak!'' I knew that voice, what does this bitch want right now?

''What do you want Hayden? Get out!''

''Wow! Calm down and you know that locking the door won't let me out. This doesn't work with ghosts''

''I know'' I answered and then she started to walk toward me and looked directly at my wrist.

''So it seems that someone is trying to break a promise.''

''What do you know about that? And how do _you_ know about that?'' I said angry.

''Well, first, I know everything, second this walls have ears and they can tell me everything''

''Bullshit, tell me the truth'' I almost yelled.

''Okay, okay. Your little psychopath told Nora this story and Nora told me. That's it, so now calm down''

''I will break this promise if I want. He broke his promise, so why could not I break mine?''

''Fair enough. A tooth for a tooth.'' She said almost singing.

I was already annoyed with that bitch and that tone of superiority made it even worse.

''Anyway, what do you want?'' I said. She laughed and give the look '' you are screwed''. I hate that look.

''The thing is, or you start to open your eyes or you will lose that beautiful psychopath to me, just like your little mother lost your father.'' That was enough. My fist hit her nose and blood ran from it.

''Look what you did!'' she yelled covering her nose.

''I know what I did. And it is a pity that I can only hurt you, and not kill you once and for all. Now GET OUT!''

''I'm going for now, but I'll keep what I said. Watch out.''

And with that she left. I turned around and did the only thing that I could do with all my anger and sadness. I cut my wrist, three times and then I stayed there, watching my blood running and it really makes me feel better. There is nothing wrong about breaking this promise, this is the only thing that makes me feel better and after all he broke his promise first. So I just cleaned the razor, cleaned the blood and walked away toward my room. My conscience was clean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tate's P.O.V.**

After some more minutes suffering alone in the basement I decided to go talk to Dr. Harmon. He was really helping me and when I was talking with him, I wasn't thinking about Violet. So I went upstairs and found him in his office

''Hi Dr. Harmon. Can I talk to you?''

''Hello Tate. Of course sit here.''

So I sat on the couch but I didn't say anything.

''And what do you wanna talk about?'' He asked me with his famous professional tone.

''I really don't know'' I answered and we both laughed.

I saw him relaxing on his chair while his eyes met mine almost seeing my soul.

''Tate, can I ask you something? It's something that I never understood well.''

''Yes, of course Dr. Harmon. Anything.''

''Tate, I wanted to know about the day that Violet died. You were always in this house, you must know something.''

Suddenly, it was like if someone had open an old wound. I didn't like to remember that day. It was probably the worst day of my ''life'' and Dr. Harmon noticed the sadness in my eyes.

''Please Tate, if you know anything, please tell me.''

''It's okay. I will tell you. It's just that I-'' I couldn't finish what I would say, so I changed the words.'' I don't like to remember _that_ day.''

He was staring at me intensely, it was as if he could read my mind.

''You were with her.'' He said.

I thought he already knew that but apparently he didn't.

''Yes, I was.'' I said with a sad tone.

''So please tell me, Tate. I need to know.'' He was almost begging. So I took a deep breath and started.

''Well… That day I had planned to tell for the first time that I loved her.''

With that I looked right in his eyes to look for any signs of disapproval or hatred, but I couldn't find anything, so I went on.

''She arrived home and with that I started my plan. I ran upstairs and wrote I LOVE YOU on her chalkboard. Then I chose one of her favorites songs on her IPod and pressed play.'' I made a pause. '' Then I disappeared of her room and reappeared here, in your office to wait her, after all, it was a surprise.''

''Continue Tate.''

''Okay. After some time the music stopped.'' I started massaging my temple. ''And 10 minutes later I felt that something was wrong. So I carefully walked toward her bedroom and when I didn't hear anything inside, I opened the door. I-'' I felt tears on my cheeks . I always cried when I thought of that.

''And what happened Tate?''

''Well, she was there, lying coldly on her bed with an empty bottle of pills in front of her. That moment I thought that my heart had stopped for a minute even if it wasn't possible. She couldn't die Dr. Harmon, not in that moment and not in this house. So I dragged her down the hall toward the bathroom, begging her for not die. And then I pulled her into the bathtub with me and turned the cold water on. I called her name but she didn't move. So I made the only thing that came in my mind. I forced my fingers down her throat and she threw up some pills and woke up. I told her that everything was okay but she looked at me and started to cry. And that broke my heart, I don't like to see her sad, but on the other hand I was relieved that she was alive. So I took her in my arms and carried her to her bed. I laid her and then I laid down beside her, looking at her. I pulled her to my chest, embraced her and then she began to cry again. I told her a thousand of times that I loved her, that everything was going to be alright I even asked her why she had done that, but the only response I received was sobs.'' I was crying hard right now and it was very difficult to speak, but I continued, Dr. Harmon needed to know. ''After some time the sobs stopped and also her breath. I tried to press her heart like I saw on some movies, I called her name, I did mouth to mouth resuscitation, but nothing worked. She was already dead. So I hid her body and sat down to cry in the basement. I knew she would be in a few hours walking around the house again, but without the slightest knowledge that she was dead. But I would know.'' I paused and looked to Dr. Harmon.''Wanna know something? She didn't die like everyone in this house. Vi-Violet died loved.''

''You really love her, don't you Tate?'' He asked me.

''You have no idea. I would do anything for her. She is ev-''

We heard a loud noise coming from the stairs. And when we saw it was Hayden. She was tapping her feet furiously against the steps as she walked down the stairs and her nose was bleeding a lot. It is hidden beneath her hand but I could see it was way too bad.

Dr. Harmon was the first to speak.

''So what happened Hayden? Did someone slam the door in your face again?''

''Oh Ben you're so funny, but NO this wasn't a door. This was that monster that you call daughter. She punched me.'' She answered angry.

''Wow'' It was all that I could say. I never imagined Violet doing something like that.

''What did you do to her? She must have a reason.'' Dr. Harmon asked.

''It's not of your business.'' She answered. ''And you, psychopath, we need to talk later, you will like to know about something.''

''Okay, I will meet you in the basement. Give 20 minutes.'' I said. And then Hayden left the room.

''Well Dr. Harmon it was good to talk to you.''

''Thank you Tate. I am better now that I know the whole story, and I really hope that Violet forgive you someday.''

''Yeah, me too. Bye Dr. Harmon''

''Tate'' He called me while I was leaving the room.

''What?''

''Call me Ben, okay? I'm not your doctor anymore.'' I smiled.

''Okay, bye Ben.''

And then I left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tate's POV**

Why does Hayden want to talk to me? I couldn't imagine, I just hoped she doesn't want to play her games again.

I walked downstairs towards the basement. And I looked around. Hayden was nowhere to be seen. Not even in the darkness.

''Hayden'' I called her. But nothing. So I decided to call her again. ''Hayden, where are you? Tell me what you want.'''

''I'm here. Stop yelling.'' She appeared behind me.

''You said you wanted to talk to me. So come on. I'm here. Say what you want.''

''Well I just found out something that you might want to know.'' She said with a grim smile on her face.

''What?''

''It's about her.''

''Her?'' I asked confused.

''Yeah, silly boy. The frea-'' I growled and she changed her words.''Oh sorry, it's about Violet.''

''What about her?''

''She broke the promise.'' I was confused. What the hell was she talking about?

''What? What promise? What are you talking about?'' I said quickly.

''The promise. The one that you told Nora.'' I suddenly froze.

The only promise that I told Nora was that Violet had promised me that she would never cut herself again. And wait! How does Hayden know about it?

''How do you know about it?'' I asked.

''Knows what? About the promise or how she broke it?''

''Both'' I answered.

''Well, for how I know this it's simple. Nora told me. And how I know that she broke the promise. I caught her in the bathroom with the razor on her wrist.'' I felt tears on my eyes.

''Why would she do that? WHY would she do that?'' I yelled.

''I don't know. Maybe you should ask her. Oh wait, no you can't, she told you to go away. You can only watch her.'' She said evilly.

''Stop it, Hayden!'' I said and she laughed.

''Maybe you should watch her more or I don't know, maybe ask for help for Ben or Vivien. But do something. Or you will lose her, for real now. She will lose her mind.''

''I know. Anyway. Thanks for telling me this.''

'' And remember. The Halloween is close, maybe you should use this in you favor

She gave me one last look and went away.

I sat and started to cry. Why would Violet do that? She had promised me. I have to do something. Anything. I needed to see her. Even if she tell me to go away. So I got up from the floor. I already know what I needed to do. And with that, I left the basement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm sorry that I took so long to update, but here it goes... hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tate's POV<strong>

The first part of my plan was to watch her. This plan wouldn't be easy but I needed to try. I made me invisible again and went upstairs; I knew she would be in her room. I entered there without open the door. This is one of the advantages of being a ghost, you don't need doors.

Her IPod was playing. She was lying on her bed looking at her arm. There was an open wound on her arm. _Oh gosh Violet why are you doing this?._

Suddenly she got out of bed, walked toward her chalkboard and started to write. I read when she finished.

''_When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do.  
>And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along just to make it through''<em>

This was from the song that she was hearing, but does this mean something or it's just a random thing? I don't know but I watched her while she went bed to her bed. She sat and stared at the chalkboard. She was crying hard. But why? She was supposed to be happy. She sent me away, she sent the darkness away. Now there is only the light.

She grabbed her hair in her fists and started to shake her head like an animal.

''Get out, get out, get out'' She yelled. At first I was terrified because I thought it was for me but when I saw that I didn't disappear I noticed that it wasn't for me. ''Get out of my head. Why don't you just get out?'' She yelled again. She looked like me.

She quickly stood up and punched the wall again and again and again. When her hand was bleeding she stopped, sat on the floor and started to cry.

What is happening to her? What she is doing? I wanted to protect her, I promised I would protect her, but I knew she wouldn't let me.

There was only one person that could help me. I get out of the room without looking back. I was afraid that if I did, I wouldn't be able to stay away from her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet's POV <strong>

What the hell is wrong with me? I cut my self again deeply this time I wasn't supposed to love him anymore. He destroyed everything that was important to me. And he doesn't love me anymore. And that was what hurt the most.

I was in my room, has been hours that I was here listening to the same music. He was there too, in my mind; where he wasn't supposed to be, well not all the time at least. I stood up and write a part of the music. Those words have a great meaning to me, but for some reason I can't just move along. I can't. His smile haunted my dreams. He was all I wanted and now I lost him forever. I'm so stupid.

He needed to get out of my head. I screamed, shook my head and nothing worked. I started to punch the wall to distract me but the pain become intense and I started to cry again.

What was wrong with me? I wanted to see him, hold him, kiss him, but I couldn't call him. He wouldn't come. He moved on. He was with Hayden now, I think. I am not even sure. They talk all the time. That should mean something. That whore liked to steal the men of my life.

I felt dizzy and fell asleep on the ground. Everything was lost, everything. All I wanted was to sleep forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tate's POV**

I needed to find a way to talk to her. The darkness was taking her and I wouldn't let this happen. I had promised I wouldn't let anything hurt her. But I needed help. So I went to the living room and there she was.

"Ms. Harmon" She looked at me disgusted.

"Oh you. I won't forgive you Tate, don't even try. I told you I understood what you did and why you did it, but we aren't friends."

"No, I'm not here to say I'm sorry. I'm here because I need your help."

"My help? And why would I help you? Do you wanna kill another person? If that is your idea, sorry but I can't help you'' She said and turned to take care of the baby.

"Hey baby boy'' She was talking with the baby. She was taking care of the baby and she wasn't giving a shit to Violet. This made me sad and angry at the same time. She was all alone now and was hurting herself because of it. This isn't fair.

"Don't do this for me. Do this for Violet." I begged. She suddenly turned away from the baby and looked at me directly in the eyes and sat on the couch.

"What does she have in it?" She said with a worried tone. So I sat in the other couch and I thought how I could tell her.

"The darkness is taking her, Vivien. I can't let this happen. She is the only light I have ever known and even if I never have her back, I need to keep her safe. But for that, I need your help. Please, just talk to her. See if you can make her talk to me. Just a quick talk. I know she doesn't want me around but please, it's for her own safety. She is going insane, she is becoming like me. A tainted ghost.'' Her eyes were full of emotion. I could see that. I would beg her for 1000 years if I had to.

"You really love her, don't you?'' She asked me. Like if was wanting to make sure.

"Yes. Forever." I answered honestly. It was the only thing I was sure in my afterlife. I would wait for her. Forever if I had to. I wouldn't love anybody else besides her.

"Okay I will help you. But just to make this clear. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Violet, so please don't screw everything this time, okay?" I just nodded. "I'm going to talk to her. Let me just call Ben… No, better, take care of the baby for a second. And don't hurt him!"

"Okay" With that she walked away. I really wished that Vi would talk to me. Just for a second. That's all I needed.

**Violet's POV**

I was lying on my bed. I was reading the same manga for the 26th time, but I didn't care, this kept me busy. There was a knock on the door. I didn't answer. Maybe the person would just go away, or maybe I was just delirious.

The door opened and I saw my mom standing there. It has been a long time since the last time I saw her but she looked the same. Obviously, she was a ghost. She would never change. I would never change.

"Hi" She said.

Silence.

"Vi, can we talk?" What the hell did she want to talk about? She hadn't seen me in 5 years. She didn't give a shit about me for 5 years, so what does she want to talk now? Vi, I don't wanna see you anymore, I just care about your brother… Yeah, that's a good option.

"What do you want?" I said in my best rude tone.

''Don't need to be rude. I'm still your mother!''

''Yeah you are, but you are not acting like one.''

''What?'' She looked hurt.

''You just love that small thing that you don't even know if it's dad's son. You are sick.''

''He's my baby. Your brother. And it is your dad's son. Respect him. I'm sorry that we didn't talk for I long time. Yeah, this was my fault and I'm really sorry.''

''Uh.''

''God. We shouldn't be arguing. I'm sorry about everything okay.''

''Okay, you have my mercy.''

''That's not even what I came here to talk about.''

''So.'' I shifted to a sitting position. ''Why did came?''

"Tate came to talk to me." Just the sound of his name made me shiver. "He wanted to talk to you."

"What? Why?" I asked. What he wanted to talk about? Did he want to make me suffer more?

"He didn't say to me. Do you want to?"

"I don't know." It would hurt a lot. Just to see his face.

''Can you at least think about it?'' I wanted to see him, but would I be able to deal with all the pain inside me. Think Violet. Think.

''I will talk to him'' I answered. I needed to see his face again, even if it was for the last time.

"Can I call him up? You know you can refuse talking to him, don't you?"

"It's okay mom. I think there is no problem. I will talk to him. "I said. She looked at me and touched my cheek.

"I'm not a good mother but I love you sweetheart. Don't let this house take away the best of you." She said.

''I will try.''

She kissed my cheek and walked out of the room. I was looking at the closed door and all I could think was. It's time to face him. I need to be strong.


End file.
